


I’m Sorry

by Mockingjayp4235



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, Gen, Sad, Themesong, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjayp4235/pseuds/Mockingjayp4235
Summary: Fanvideo of Conner and Hank and sad moments to the theme songI kind of felt sad so I wanted to make something.
Kudos: 2





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on YouTube but I wanted to put it up on here. I hope you guys enjoy. I hope you guys cry kind of. That sounds really bad of. Well it’s the first one I ever made so hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave comments that like fills me up with joy.


End file.
